Ninja-go truth or dare
by Zane's Best Friend
Summary: My first dare ninja go show hope you like it and make sure to leave some dares and some truths in the review section thank you anfpd enjoy the story .I do not own ninjago or SHeamus but I do own ICEWOLF .
1. Chapter 1

** Ninjago dare show**

_**ZBF:hello everyone and welcome to ninjago dare show with your host me **_

_**(fan's cheering)**_

_**ZBF:know here are the suckers we kidnapped to be here and if they don't play the game you die!**_

_**cole: where did you find me?**_

_**jay:why is this happening to me ?!**_

_**Zane: I like the host she's cute.**_

_**ZBF: *blushes***_

_**Kai:no more ninjago dares or I will die!**_

_**ZBF:ok I really don't like you any way.**_

_**KAI ::( what everyine likes me and rude!**_

_**ZBF:I like zane so shut up and man up. **_

_**Zane:*starts blushing***_

_**ZBF:ok the first dare gose to cole.**_

_**cole : god why me ?**_

_**ZBF:ok cole you have to run in you underwear all the way around the ninjago mall.**_

_**cole:NO I AM NOT DOING THAT!**_

_**ZBF:cole remember at the begining when I said if you don't play you die well chuckle I was not kidding *eyes glow red***_

_**cole:ok ok I'll do it just don't kill me please *whimper* **_

_**cole :runs to the mall and takes of his ninja suit but not his underwear and runs around the mall .**_

_**man:close your eyes woman *covers wife's eyes***_

_**woman:kids close you eyes *slowly walk to the door***_

_**ZBF:know for Zane's dare**_

_**zane :gulps**_

_**ZBF:zane you have to stay with your crazed fan girl miss whiskers**_

_**ZANE:who is miss whiskers *starts to sweat***_

_**jay:maybe a cat upsesed with you.**_

_**kai:*slaps jay on the head because cole was in the corner crying because he lost he dignty***_

_**ZBF:jay was close she's a girl with cat claws and loves zane go in the closet with her for 10 minutes.**_

_**Zane:ok?**_

_**ZBF:know that zane gone Kai's turn **_

_**Kai:pls no**_

_**ZBF: this is a good one Kai you have to clean a kitten**_

_**KAI:that's not so bad. **_

_**ZBF:there's a catch you have to us your tounge *chuckels***_

_**KAI:...**_

_**(camera man gives Kai a white kitten)**_

_**kai:*starts to lick the kitten then hacked up a hair ball***_

_**everyone: eeeewwwww !**_

_**kitten :meows and scratches Kai's face**_

_**KAI:ooooowwww that hurt.**_

_**ZBF:I know we just sarped it's claws **_

_**KAI:mean *rubes the cut***_

_**ZBF:know for jay wait where's zane?**_

_**everyone:?**_

_**zane:*runs out of the closet with half his face and cat scratches with red paint or is it***_

_**ZBF:um zane is that blood.**_

_**ZANE:no it's red paint we where locked in a closet full of paint .And that woman is insane in the membrane.**_

_**ZBF: ok then know to jay you have a truth.**_

_**JAzy:)**_

_**ZBF:you truth is who did you date before Nya ?**_

_**jay:*gulps* um**_

_**KAI:*stares jay down***_

_**jay:um I dated a girl named Jamie Hailey.**_

_**ZBF:was she cute?**_

_**Jay:yes but she broke up with me because I hit zane with my nunchucks at training And she really liked zane *then stares at zane with a evil eye***_

_**kai:*know staring at jay with evil eyes***_

_**ZBF: ok know back to cole. This one is a truth.**_

_**cole:ok tell m. What it is so I can go home.**_

_**ZBF:*smiles evilly* cole your truth is would you Mary Icewolf20143009 if she could make cake?**_

_**cole:is she a wolf and would the cake be chocolate ?**_

_**ZBF:half ice half wolf and yes.**_

_**cole :then yes I would Marry her.**_

_**ZBF:well then if that's your answer introducing Icewolf20143009!**_

_**everyone:she's real?!**_

_**Icewolf:yea I'm real and cole I made you some chocolate cake in the kitchen **_

_**cole: I love you.( leaves room with icewolf )**_

_**ZBF:ok while they eat cake it's time for a brain teaser for kai**_

_**Kai:ok that's not bad Bring it.**_

_**ZBF:ok kai if a "rooster"sits on top of a barn and lays an egg witch way would the egg fall?**_

_**random women:left**_

_**jay:right**_

_**cole:*comes back with chocolate cake ^_^ * backward's .**_

_**zane:(hmm...oh I get it roosters don't lay eggs .)**_

_**kai:front wards **_

_**ZBF: wrong zane tell him **_

_**zane: roosters don't lay eggs.**_

_**everyone:duh**_

_**ZBF:ok we have to more and there for jay and zane**_

_**everyone except zane and jay :D**_

_**ZBF:zane this is a dare from me I dare you to sing the doctor is dying.**_

_**zane:what? I have a terrible vocie .**_

_**everyone:come on zane do it do it !**_

_**Zane : ok ok I'll do it.**_

_**everyone:D**_

_**the doctor is dying :singed by zane **_

_**it is returning the thought the dark ...**_

_**doctor you have met your mark You song is ending so don't cry **_

_**When you hear him knock for times.**_

_**your going to regenerate some new man some saunter away no time for **_

_**games ,Tonight we fight for the fate of all man kind.**_

_**"I could do so much more"**_

_** [chorus cole ,jay and Kai]**_

_**The time lords retuning the earth will be burning**_

_**the white last point star is a trap for the master **_

_**The doctor is dying...**_

_**the doctor Is dying... **_

_** The doctor is dying ...**_

_**the doctor is dying...**_

_**[zane]**_

_**I don't want to go...**_

_**I don't want to go...**_

_**willfred will be by you side ..**_

_**you will always save his life hold on know no time to wait till they bring back **_

_**gallfrey."I'll sing to you in your sleep"**_

_** [chorus cole ,jay and Kai]**_

_**the time lords retuning the earth will be burning,the white last point star was a **_

_**trap for the master**_

_**the doctor is dying...**_

_**the doctor is dying...**_

_**the doctor is dying...**_

_**the doctor is dying...**_

_** [zane]**_

_**I don't want to go...**_

_**I don't want to go...**_

_** [chorus jay cole and kai]**_

_**Just one more thing before you fall...**_

_**you'll be getting your rewarded ...**_

_**back in time for those you know Martha ,Donna ,jack and rose.**_

___**with the chorus**_

_***in a whisper*the time lords returning the earth will be burning **_

_**the white last star is a trap for the master .**_

_***in a yell/sing * the time lords returning the earth will be burning **_

_**the white last point star is a trap for the master**_

_**the doctor is dying...**_

_**the doctor is dying...**_

_**the doctor is dying...**_

_**the doctor is dying...**_

_** [zane]**_

_**I don't want to go...**_

_**I don't want to ggggoooooo!**_

_** The end**_

_**ZBF:that was awesome**_

_**everyone:go zane**_

**_Zane: *blushes and sits down*_**

**_ZBF:ok we're almost out of time this is another dare for jay .I dare you to kiss you old girl friend?_**

**_jay:why do you sound so afraid ?_**

**_ZBF:because I am you old girl friend ZBF is a nick name because I love zane._**

**_jay:ooh well do you want to get it over with ?_**

**_ZBF:yea*quickly pecks jay on the lips* _**

**_ZBF:yuck!_**

**_jay:oh gross_**

**_ZBF:well good bye everyone I will see you later and I may or may not strangel the person who dared me to kiss jay bye oh and I need dares and truths so pls leave me some truths and dares in the review section .know bye again._**


	2. Fun,kiss,love and CAKE!

**ZBF:welcome back everyone to ninja go dare show last chapter we did some kissing and some dancing . **

**Jay:don't forget Kai still has to do his dare from last time. **

**Kai:*slaps jay upside the head***

**ZBF:oh ya Kai heres the pink ninja suit for you. **

**Kai:*whispers something under his breath puts on ninja suit***

**ZBF:what was that Kai.*stares at Kai evily***

**Kai:um nouthing.**

**ZBF:ok know let's get truth gose to jay.**

**JAY:P**

**ZBF:your truth is who's your favorite person here on the show...,**

**Jay:Nya duh .**

**ZBF:I wasn't done! **

**ZBF:whos your favorite person on the show "besides"Nya. **

**Jay: um...**

**ZBF:hurry up we don't have all day and plus I have a good dare for zane.**

**zane: *whimper***

**jay:my favorite person besides nya is ice wolf. **

**Ice wolf:*comes out from behind jay* I knew it.**

**Nya:*chases jay***

**jay:help me!**

**ZBF:ok lets gose to zanes dare.**

**ZBF:zane your dare is you have to turn on your funny switch and get a suger rush.**

**zane:that's not that bad*turns on funny switch and starts to eat candy***

**ZBF:ok know let's move on to cole while Zane's doing that.**

**cole:can I go home?**

** your dare is to watch your friend ICEWOLF kiss kai.**

**Kai:wait?what?**

**cole:uh ok I can do that. **

**icewolf:*kisses kai straight on the lips***

**kai:*turns red***

**cole:Kai IM gonnna kill you!**

**Kai:*screams and runs away***

**ZBF:know let's go back to zane. **

**ZANE:PENGUIENS APPELSAUCE STUPIED cat...( crashes from all the suger)**

**ZBF:AAAAwwwww he so cute when he passes Nya's turn**

**Nya:ok.**

**ZBF:nya has a dare and the dare is you have to drink hot sauce.**

**Nya:whatever*starts to drink hot sauce***

**3 minutes later...**

**nya: *stops drinking hot sauce*that waant that hot.**

**ZBF:you surge because your face is as red as a strawberry.*hands nya some water***

**Nya:thanks*drinks all of the water***

**ZBF:ok the last dare is for all the ninja not nya thought.**

**nya: )**

**the ninja: (**

**ZBF:ok you dare is you all have to eat cake!**

**the ninja: D**

**NYA: (**

**ZBF:ok good bye every body see you next time .**


	3. More dares and more truths

**ZBF:And welcome back everyone today we have some funny dares and some dark truths with the ninjas .**

**cole:when can we go home again?**

**ZBF:you cant go home until the series over ok.**

**cole:...**

**ZBF:ok know today were starting of with a dare for jay from deirsee julien .**

**jay:again?**

**ZBF:yes again and this time there better .ok jay heres your dare you have to shut our mouth for 10 minutes or Cole with punch you face.**

**Cole:Can't wait*stares at jay with a evil smile***

**jay:*gulp***

**ZBF:Next is a truth for zane And that truth is when you kissed ZBF on the second chapter how did it feel?**

**Zane:...**

**ZBF:why did we have to bring that up?well zane how did it feel?**

**Zane:It felt like...I was riding a unicorn on a rainbow!**

**ZBF:well ok zane that's nice *blushes***

**ZBF:ok let's move on from that moment. Kai you have a dare from me. **

**KAI:oh dear god.**

**ZBF: Kai you have to watch the end of episode 34 of ninja go.**

**Kai: thats not bad all I have to do is watch a ninja go episode. maybe at the end I kiss a hot girl.**

**6 minutes later...**

**Kai:*walks back in the room crying then runs over to zane and hug's him*zane never ever leave us please.**

**Zane:um ok?why would I leave any way. **

**ZBF:ok moving on!**

**ZBF:would you like to say anything jay?**

**Jay: yea can I go to the bathroom?**

** ZBF: oh jay it hasn't even been 8 minutes till your last dare so cole would you.**

**Cole:my pleasure*punches jay right in the face***

**jay:*passes out on the floor***

**ZBF: wow i bet that felt good cole?**

** Cole:it sure did I always wanted to punch that murder mouth in the face.**

**ZBF:well cole I have a dare for you and Kai before we leave. **

**ZBF:the dare is you and Kai have to tango dance together. **

**Kai: um ok?**

**ZBF:*turns on tango dance music***

**cole and Kai :*start dancing ***

**1 3minutes later..**

**ZBF :*turns off tango music***

**ZBF:well that was fun see y'all next time bye. Say bye zane .**

**zane: um bye.**


	4. Time to tango!

**ZBF:And welcome back everyone today we have some funny dares and some dark truths with the ninjas .**

**cole:when can we go home again?**

**ZBF:you cant go home until the series over ok.**

**cole:...**

**ZBF:ok know today were starting of with a dare for jay from deirsee julien .**

**jay:again?**

**ZBF:yes again and this time there better .ok jay heres your dare you have to shut our mouth for 10 minutes or Cole with punch you face.**

**Cole:Can't wait*stares at jay with a evil smile***

**jay:*gulp***

**ZBF:Next is a truth for zane And that truth is when you kissed ZBF on the second chapter how did it feel?**

**Zane:...**

**ZBF:why did we have to bring that up?well zane how did it feel?**

**Zane:It felt like...I was riding a unicorn on a rainbow!**

**ZBF:well ok zane that's nice *blushes***

**ZBF:ok let's move on from that moment. Kai you have a dare from me. **

**KAI:oh dear god.**

**ZBF: Kai you have to watch the end of episode 34 of ninja go.**

**Kai: thats not bad all I have to do is watch a ninja go episode. maybe at the end I kiss a hot girl.**

**6 minutes later...**

**Kai:*walks back in the room crying then runs over to zane and hug's him*zane never ever leave us please.**

**Zane:um ok?why would I leave any way. **

**ZBF:ok moving on!**

**ZBF:would you like to say anything jay?**

**Jay: yea can I go to the bathroom?**

** ZBF: oh jay it hasn't even been 8 minutes till your last dare so cole would you.**

**Cole:my pleasure*punches jay right in the face***

**jay:*passes out on the floor***

**ZBF: wow i bet that felt good cole?**

** Cole:it sure did I always wanted to punch that murder mouth in the face.**

**ZBF:well cole I have a dare for you and Kai before we leave. **

**ZBF:the dare is you and Kai have to tango dance together. **

**Kai: um ok?**

**ZBF:*turns on tango dance music***

**cole and Kai :*start dancing ***

**1 3minutes later..**

**ZBF :*turns off tango music***

**ZBF:well that was fun see y'all next time bye. Say bye zane .**

**zane: um bye.**


	5. Just dance

ZBF:hello welcome back and today we are gonna give Nya some slack so we sent her home because she's not that "awesome".

Kai: don't you talk about my sister like that she's a great little samurai and a awesome sister.

ZBF:fine *whispers but she's still awful*

ZBF:ok lets get started with the show the first dare gose to jay.

Jay: great.

ZBF: ok Kai go into another room please.

Kai:why?

ZBF: because I said so know go!

Kai: ok I'm going I'm going.

ZBF:ok jay here's your dare you have to tell Kai you broke up with Nya and face his wrath.

Jay:oh god no if I tell him that he will flip out on me .

ZBF:And that's what makes it !

Kai: YEA?

ZBF:you can come back in here ready jay.

Jay:*gulps*

Kai:so why did I go into the other room again?

ZBF:I just wanted you out of the room and jay has something to say to you don't you jay.

Jay: um Kai this is hard to say but...

Kai: but what?

Jay: I broke up with you sister!

Kai: YOU WHAT!

Kai:why would you do that to her she loved you and you break up with her*starts to choke jay*

jay:*face starts to turn blue*

cole and zane:*pull Kai of of jay who starts to cough and gasp for breath*

ZBF:well Kai you almost killed jay over a harmless dare it was awesome!

Jay:not so awesome for me *cough*

Kai:I almost killed jay wow I never knew I had that bad of anger issues sorry jay.

ZBF:ok know let's move on to cole and zane the dares are almost the same but zane has to turn on his funny switch and dance and cole has to dance to Michel jackson

Zane:but cole's the dancer I'm not why me?

cole:yea you could tell that I'm more cooler than zane and he's the ice ninja.

ZBF:zane and cole are both dancing because it was a dare know do it!

zane and cole:Fine.

Zane:*turns on funny switch*

Cole:*puts on his dancing suit*

ZBF:ok know dance *turns on Michel jackson*

Zane:*dose the worm then starts dancing like psy*

cole:*starts to dance like Michel*

An hour later...

ZBF:*laughs*ok I've seen plenty*turns off the music*

Cole:thank goodness my feet are killing me.

Zane: *turns off funny switch*i hate dancing.

ZBF:of course you do know on to who is the most dumbest person on you team?

Kai:um let me think...um jay he's the most dumbest guy on our team.

jay: mean .

ZBF:ok let's move on the next one is a truth for me. Yay!

Kai:I'll read her dare ok it says ZBF who's is the cutes guy on the ninja it's pretty clear who that is.

cole: yea me!

Kai: no stupid me!

Jay:no it's me I'm more cooler than all of you.

Zane:Guys! This is a truth for ZBF let her choose.

ZBF:thank you cutest guy on the ninja team is ZANE!

Everyone except zane: WHAT!

ZBF:what it's the blue eyes and hair that's makes him perfected.

Kai:my hairs better than his because it's spiky.

ZBF:whatever.

ZBF:ok last truth is for jay.

ZBF:jay do you really like being the lighting ninja And if no why?

Jay:um...I do not like being the lighting ninja because I hate that I always shock peopel and they run away .

ZBF:well in glad I'm not the lighting ninja.

Jay: yea... Wait what do you mean by that?

ZBF:you'll find out at the end of the now bye .


	6. WWE super star and Cake : 3

**ZBF:Hola and welcome back to truth or dare with the ninjas and know ICEWOLF is in this thing to.( no more nya sorry )**

**?:ahem your forgetting someone.*says in a Scottish voice***

**ZBF:oh yay I forgot today we have a random cool smart awesome new guest joining us to please welcome WWE superstar SHEAMUS!*whispers I love you***

**sheamus: thank you for having me so should we get started*sits next to me***

**ZBF:yay we should first dare gose to cole and ICEWOLF.**

**cole and ICEWOLF:whatever.**

**ZBF:your dare is to stay in the closet for the rest of the chapter.**

**cole and icewolf:ok *runs into the closet and slams the door***

**Zane:Was that the real dare?**

**ZBF:No I just wanted them to leave its weird that my best friend is dating my least fav ninja.**

**Sheamus:Is this talk hour come on let's get Kai you have a that is who's your secret crush?**

**Kai:Uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuummmmmmmmmmmmmmm...**

**ZBF:clocks ticking.**

**Kai:my secret crush is...Amy!**

**ZBF:wait?what?**

**Sheamus:Who's Amy!**

**Kai:she's the girl in the front row *point to the pink girl in the front row***

**Amy:*waves at Kai* **

**Kai:Don't ask where I met her.**

**ZBF:well ok?know for jays dare.**

**ZBF:and your dare is to try to beat Sheamus in at wresling.**

**Jay:That's gonna be easy I mean I know the fight all the time but it's fake. Im gonna kick you but!**

**ZBF:oh no he didn't.**

**sheamus:say what know!ok you gonna get it know boy!**

**Jay:*gulp***

* * *

><p>4 minutes later...<p>

**Jay:ok I give it's not fake your a awesome wresler and I'm an idiot for douting that you weren't just please stop bro kicking me in my face please!**

**sheamus:well you learned your lesson next time I won't go easy on you*helps jay up***

**ZBF:ZANE!**

**Zane:WHAT'S WRONG?**

**ZBF:Time for your dare.**

**Zane: oh.**

**ZBF:And that dare is you have to eat all of coles chocolate cake that icewolf made for him!**

**Zane:well coles in the closet so he won't beat me yay!*gose and eats cole****s cake***

**ZBF:ok while he eats coles cake we have a dare for jay and Kai.**

**kai and jay:get it over with please.**

**ZBF:ok your dare is to look a creepypasta pictures while watching tales from the criped.**

**kai:I hate tales from the criped. I almost had a heart attack the last time I saw that movie.**

**jay:ya and creepypasta creeps me out.**

**ZBF:baby's go watch the movie without the scary pictures or scary affects we were goning to add or I'll become you worst fear.**

**Kai and jay:well its at least a little better.**

**jay:can I have pop corn?**

**ZBF:*throws a bucket of pop corn and butter at jays face***

**Jay:thank you.**

**ZBF:well that's all we have for you tonight see you next time.**

**Sheanus:wait before we go...*kisses ZBF on the lips***

**Zane:*walkes in to see them kissing*what are you doning?!**

**Sheamus:what something wrong blonde?!**

**Zane:*tackels sheamus and starts to fight ***

**Sheamus:GET OFF ME BLONDIE!**

**Zane:STOP CALLING ME BLONDE!**

**ZBF:well good night see you next ****STOP FIGHTING SHEAMUS!**


	7. Sorry

Im sorry that I haven't updated I promise you guys that I will update on friday still sorry about the wait .I hope you still like my stories. I'm still very sorry about the wait.


	8. Cole slaps him self silly

ZBF:welcome back to truth or dare ninja go today we will behaving the ninjas,sheamus,ICEWOLF and know DJ(dirsee julien)

DJ:*comes out waving, smiling and then sits next to me *thanks for having me ZBF.

ZBF:your welcome plus you come up with the best dares and truths for the ninjas and that's why your going to run the show tonight!

DJ:YES!

Kai:wait?what?

ZBF:DJ is running the show tonight do you speak english man!

kai:-_-

DJ:this is gonna be fun. Ok first dare is for cole you have to slap you self for the rest of the chap this dare was sent in by white color.

Cole:no I'm not doing it and you can't make me.

DJ:SLAP YOR FACE KNOW!

Cole:ok just stop screaming.*starts to slap his face*

DJ:ok know for jays dare. You have to watch all my little pony episode's.

Jay:OH GLOB . Can I at least have some thing to drink?

ZBF:sure coke or diet coke?

jay:diet coke.

DJ:*gets coke from me and throws it at jay*

Jay:dang it that was my last pair of underwear*gose and watches mlp*

Sheamus:nice throw DJ*high fives Dj*

icewolf:*looks at cole dreamly while he's slapping him self still*yea nice throw.

ZBF:some ones in love.

icewolf:*rolls her eyes*

DJ:oh look this next ones from me for zane and it's a truth.

Zane:ask away.

DJ:ok zane who's you least favorite ninja/brother?

Zane:um...

Kai:*cough*cole *cough*

cole:-_- Kai.

DJ:ok guys shut up this is zanes truth . Ok zane who is your least favorite brother?

zane:my least favorite brother is...Lloyd!

everyone: Lloyd?

ZBF:I thought it was jay?

DJ:I thought is was Kai and cole because there super annoying.

cole and Kai:hey.

sheamus:I though he hated him self*chuckle*

Zane:-_-it's Lloyd because he's a stupid little cousin.

ninjas:true.

DJ:oh and here's another truth for Kai from me.

kai:whatever.

DJ:why are you scared of ginger bread man and elves?

kai:ummm...*face flushes red*er ...um well you see.

zane:well Kai why are you afraid of ginger bread man and elves*smirks*

Kai:um... Er...oh um I don't like them because when I was little I went to the mall on a Sunday and of course it was in the winter.i wanted to see santa so I walked around the mall to where he was then I saw them big ginger bread man and huge elves with pointy ears iT was horrific. *shivers*

DJ:*laughs quietly*well Kai that was one part of you childhood ruined.

Icewolf:At least cole is not scared of anything...,

Zane:expect dragon's.

cole:*still slapping him self*no I'm not!

zane:yes you are

cole:No IM NOT!

ZBF:ok ok let's keep moving we have ton of dares and truths left.

DJ: ok next dare is for zane bit wait where's jay?

everyone:IDK?

ZBF:um?jay you all right in there *walks to the room jay is in then screams*

DJ:ZBF are you all right in there?!

ZBF:*runs out of the room with jay in a mlp mask chase ing her singing friend ship is magic*no because jay is freaking me out .STOP CHASING ME PLEASE OR I WILL KILL YOU!

jay:ok I'll stop or I just might start singing again.

me and DJ :no!

DJ:ok heres a dare for zane.

zane:please let this be a good dare.

DJ:it's a good dare for me not have to be turned into a kid and let me hug you no compilations!

Zane:ok,but how are you gonna turn me into a kid.

ZBF:This way*brings in lord garmadon*ok Gramy turn him into a kid.

Lord garmadon:my pleasuer *holds the mega weapon and makes a wish*i wish for the white one to be a kid *poof*

DJ:*cough cough*did it work ?

zane:yes can I hug you to get it over with *says in a childish vocie*

DJ:Awww your so cute ^^*picks up zane and huges him*you so cute as a kid

zane:ok you can put me down know.

DJ:ok I'll put you down but you will not be changed back because you have no more dares or truths.

zane:well it's good that I don't have any dares or truths left its bad that Im a kid.

SHeamus:I say it's a good look for you blonde.

zane: I hate you.

DJ:moving on ok here's a dare for Kai.

Kai:what can it possible be this time?

DJ:you have yo rip wu's beard off?!

Kai:say what know?im not going to do that to master wu!

ZBF:you have to you don't want your fans to hate you do you?

kai: um...no.

DJ:I'll call master wu.

* * *

><p>Wu:yes you needed me ?<p>

ZBF:sorry master wu.

wu:sorry for what?

Kai:sorry for this*grabs wu's beard and rips it right off*im so sorry master wu!

wu:KAI!you are dead!

kai:yikes*runs away with wu hot on his trail*

everyone:*laughs*

DJ:ok that was funny but we only have two dares and one truth get on with the truth that's for cole.

cole:*still slapping him self*

DJ:ok cole what's you favorite type of cake?

cole:CHOCOLATE what else!

DJ:ok know for your dare.

COlE:oh dear god.

DJ:I dare you to sky dive while slapping your self from your first dare.

cole:I hart skydiving *slaps him self again*

ZBF:ok cole let's go *poofs cole into a helocopter*

cole:are you sure this is safe?

ZBF:NO.*pushes cole out of the helocopter*

Cole:*screams like a girl while slapping him self*

ZBF:um?cole?

Cole:yea?

ZBF:you only feel like two feet of the ground.

cole:*face turns red*oh

DJ:ok final dare of the night is for Kai .speaking of witch where is Kai ?

kai:*standing in the door way with scratches on his face and down his back* im right here I guess master wu dose not go well without his beard.

DJ:at least you not dead yet .

kai:what do you mean but yet?

DJ:your dare is that you have to dive into a glass of water.

kai: why god why?

ZBF: *gets Kai's glass and diving bored*ok Kai get up there .

kai: *climbs the diving bored at the top*ok ok ok I can do this. I can do this.

DJ: hurry up.

Kai: I can do this *dives down towards the water glass*I CANT DO THIS!*falls flat on his face into the glass of water*

everyone:thats gonna hurt IN The morning.

ZBF:yep*calls the handy man*um joe call the ambulance Know.

DJ:well that was a fun chapter see you next time on ninjago truth or bye!


	9. Miss whiskers is back!

DJ:Um...hi everyone and welcome back to ninjago truth or dare here with ICEWOLF sheamus the ninjas and it seems that ZBF is not here at the moment.

sheamus:then were is she?

kai:*beep beep looks at the text*Shes at a meeting To see if we can get Lloyd in the show.

jay:why Lloyd and not garmadon or get Nya back.

kai:*gets another text from ZBF and reads it*Because DJ has a dare for Lloyd and that's it.

jay:oh ok...wait how did she know we were talking about That?

DJ:ok then let's get started. First dare is for cole.

cole:why do I go first?

DJ: Because your ZBF's least favorite ninja and she dose not like you dating her friend.

cole:it's not her fault she's cute.

ICEWOLF:*blushes*

DJ:ok cole your dare is to be attacked by a rabid cole fan girl.

cole:whatever I'm stronger than any fan girl so who is the girl?

DJ:*smiles*Miss:whiskers

zane:*hes still a kid*HIDE ME!*gose behind DJ*

jay:oh ya that freak that was upsesed with zane...wait she likes cole know?

DJ:Ya she likes cole know because zane kissed ZBF remember.

zane:oh ya I remember that *smirks*

cole :well then bring the cat girl on.

DJ:ok Whiskers you can come out know.

MW:*comes out waving*HI COLE!

cole:hey freak let's go into the closet so we can be private.

MW:oh cole your so romantic and I prefer freaky cat better.

cole :um ok *goes into the closet with MW*

DJ:ok next person up is zane.

zane:isn't being a kid already a punishment?

DJ:no ,you have a dare and that is I have to walk through the park with you in a stroller.

Zane:but...fine.*gets in the stroller*

A hour later...

DJ and zane come back laughing there heads off because they saw a funny dude in the park in his underwear and then look at the now scary cole.

cole:*had cat scratches and a RIPED suit and blood coming out of his nose* Why the overlord was I attacked be my fan girl.

Zane:Because your dare was to be attacked by a rabid fan girl and MW is rabid.

cole:I though it was just to make out not attack.

ICEWOLF:*slaps cole*

cole:sorry can we move on now?

DJ:yea ,ok the first truth goes to...

ZBF:*slams the door and says*JAY and KAI your truth is were did you get those scars?

kai:where did you come from I thought you were at a meeting?

ZBF:I was and Lloyd is gonna come in the next chapter.

DJ:ok,know jay and Kai were did you get those scars?

jay:I got mine from my pet chicken I got for my birthday.

kai:And my sister scratched me.

Sheamus:wait...you got a chicken for a birthday present?

jay:yea.

cole:so I got make up for my birthday and I never used it I'm not a girly girl And I'm not a girl period.

ICEWOLF:why did you get make up?

cole:*shrugs*

ZBF:ok moving on to zane's truth but first *poofs zane back to normal *

Zane:yay I'm not small any more.

ZBF:but you still have a truth and that is where did you learn those dance moves for your funny switch?

zane:um...

DJ:well?

Zane:I got those moves from a dance class.

ZBF:I KNEW THAT WAS YOU I SAW AT MY DANCE CLASS I KNEW IT.

zane:yea whatever.(and if you notice ing that this is going by fast sorry because I had a lot of stuff to do to day)

DJ:ok this is gonna be a short chapter because we have one dare left because ZBF wants to use the rest for the next chapter.

ZBF:and that dare for cole to fight DJ.

DJ and cole:wait what?!

cole:I can't fight a girl oh wait I can because it's a dare.

ZBF:ok cole you have to fight with your fist and DJ gets to fight with ninja ready set go!

cole:your going down girl.

DJ:oh ya bring it .

cole:you know I will!

not even a minute later...

cole:ok I give I give please don't hurt me anymore please.

DJ:wimp*gose and sits down*

ZBF:well know you now cole is weaker than a girl and good bye.

cole:I'm not weaker than a girl she had ninja stars!

Sheamus:yea yea shut you or trap.


	10. Here's Lloyd

ZBF:hey welcome back to ninja go truth or dare here with the ninjas,DJ ,ICEWOLF,Sheamus and know Lloyd.

Lloyd:sup.

SHeamus :just what we needed another brat.

Lloyd:hey I'm no brat I'm the GOLDEN NINJA!

Cole:and that's why your a brat you rub it in.

ZBF:true,and that's why your dares going first.

Lloyd:k

ZBF:your dare is you have to wear a pink ninja suit for the rest of the chapter.

Lloyd:k*put's on pink ninja suit*

ZBF:ok,next dare is for Kai.

Kai:*shrugs*might as well get it over with.

ZBF:Kai your dare is you have to lock your self in a freezer for eight hours .

kai:but the chapter will be over by then.

DJ:yea and we still have some dares and truths for him from holloway and white color.

Kai:then do holloway's dare.

ZBF:ok and that dare is you have to kiss a chickens butt?!

kai:...

ZBF:bring in the chicken.

worker:*brings in the chicken and gives it to kai*there you go boss can I leave and go home know?

ZBF:sure bye,ok Kai do your dare now .

Kai:*gulp's*ok *holds up the chicken and pecks it on the butt.(this sounds so wrong)

everyone:ew!

Kai:GROSS I NEED SOAP!*runs to the kitchen and starts brushing his teeth with soap.

DJ:ok that was funny and wrong at the same time.

ZBF: yea so let's move on to jays dare.

jay:*whispers and crosses his fingers to make it a good dare*

ZBF:jay you have to eat lot's and lot's of pizza.

jay:D

Lloyd:dude your gonna throw up.

jay:who cares I haven't had anything to eat in three chapters*starts gobbling down pizza*

DJ:ok while he's on that its time for Zane's dare.

zane:P

ZBF:you have to sing let it go from frozen and there's another dare tat gose with it you also have to dress up as Elsa .

Zane:ummm...ok *puts on costume and starts to sing*

The snow glow's white on the mountain to night...

not a footprint to be seen a kingdom of ice and it looks like I'm the king (queen)

the wind is howling like this swirling storm in side

couldn't keep it in heaven knows I tried

don't let them in don't let them see

be the good guy (girl) you always have to be.

conceal don't feel don't let them know ,but know they know!

let it go

let it go

can't hold it back anymore let it go let it go.

turn away and slam the door I don't care what there going to say

let the storm range on

the cold never bothered me anyway.

its funny how some distance makes everything seem small

to the fears that's once controlled me can't get to me at all

its time to see what I can (can't XD I'm sorry I' really sick of frozen)do to test the limits

and break through no rights no wrongs no rules for me I'm free!

let it go let it go can't hold it back anymore let it go

i'm one with the wind and sky

let it go let it go

you'll never see me cry

so here I stand and here I'll stay

let the storm range on

(instrument stuff)

my power flowery through the air into the ground

my soul is spiraling in frozen fracksuers all around

with one fowl crystalizes is like an icey blast

I'm never going back the past is in the past

let it go

let it go

and I'll rise like the break of dawn

let it go

let it go

that perficed girl is gone

here I stand in the light of day

let the storm range on

the cold never bothered me anyway.

ZBF:that was awesome

ICEWOLF:I loved it

DJ:not bad frosty .

Cole:show of

ICEWOLF:oh shush cole I still love you.

cole:I love you to girl

ICEWOLF:*blushes*

DJ:wait jay ?

ZBF:oh yea ,jay you alright

jay:ugh... Burp to much pizz...*throws up*

everyone:eeeewwww!

Lloyd:told ya.

DJ:ok moving on to coles first truth.

ZBF:cole are you afraid of heights ?

cole:*turn's red*um...er...uh...yes.

sheamus:your afraid of heights ?

zane:in thought you weren't afraid of anything *smirks*

cole:*hides his face*

ICEWOLF:it's ok cole I still like you even though your afraid of dragons and height's

cole:I am not afraid of dragon's!

DJ:MOVING ON!

ZBF:ok next dare is for Lloyd

Lloyd:I'm wearing a pink ninja suit it can't get any worse.

ZBF:your dare is to turn into a statue.

Lloyd:wait what.

ZBF:you heard me know pose.

Lloyd:wait no...*turns into a statue posing like Michel Jackson.

ZBF:well no more Lloyd for the rest if the chapter.

ZBF:ok jay your dare .

DJ:witch is you have to do the chicken dance in front of Nya.

jay:0/0 um...o...o...ok.*gose and knocks on Nya's door*

Nya:oh hey jay what's up?

jay:every things good but I have to do a dare in front of you so get ready to laugh.

Nya:um...ok?

jay:*starts doing the chicken dance*

Nya:*slams the door in jays face*

jay:(

ZBF:ha ha jays girl friend know thinks he's a weirdo.

jay:ohh shut up.

ZBF:WHAT DID YOU SAY TO ME!

jay:nouthing

ZBF:that's what I thought.

DJ:ok know on to coles dare.

ZBF:every time you talk you have to get tazed.

cole:o...*covers his mouth*

ZBF:ok sense we have one more dare for zane here it gose

DJ:turn of that power switch

Zane:ok*opens up his chest and switches the power switch off and goes limp*

Sheamus:hey jay where's a sharpie *snicker*

jay:i know what your thinking *draws a mustache on Zane's face*

ZBF:ok jay stop you have a dare ,cole hold kai.

Cole:um ok ?

ZBF: ohh sorry cole got to taze you.

cole:nnnoooo*gets tazed and falls onto kai*

Kai: cole get off me and why are you holding me this is jay's...*stops talking to see nya walk in *

ZBF:*whispers the dare to jay and gives him a small box*

jay:*walks over to nya sweating and gets on one knee and says*will you marry me?

kai:WHAT!*try's to get out from under cole*

nya:*starts to smile then leans into jay*

jay:*smiles and gets ready to kiss*

nya:*slaps jay*im not marrying you I'm only 18.

jay*whimper*

nya:but that won't stop you from asking me when im older.*kisses jay on the cheek*

jay:*blushes*

Kai:*starts pushng Nya out the door*good bye nya.

ZBF:yea good bye because were done for tonight.

Jay:wait one more thing *goes over to the statute Lloyd and draws a mustache*

jay:ok bye.


	11. The nature ninja and more

ZBF*munches on something*

Jay:What are you eating?

ZBF:MY Moms amazing suger cookies

Zane:Can I have one?

ZBF:Sure know lets get started...Jays first dare.

Jay:Why me?

DJ:Why not you?

Jau:Good point go on.

ZBF:Your Dare is you have to listen to justin beber for 24 hours.

Cole:Hahahaha

Kai:Thast gonna be priceless

Jay:ok give me the head phones.

ZBF:-_- um ok? *Gives jay head phones*

Sheamus:Ok moving on and were is Ice?

ZBF:She went home

Cole:What she gets to go home and we don't?!

ZBF:Well she's a host.

Sheamus:Ok next dare *Reads the dare*Umits for ZBF

ZBF:Wait what *takes the note and reads it the starts to blush*Oh

Kai:What is it?

ZBF:Oh nuothing and zane why don't you come sit over here *Pats the chair*

zane:Um ok*Goes and sits by ZBF*

Cole:Can we move on?

DJ:Ok next is fir cole and Lloyd.

Zane:But he went home.

ZBF:No he didn't *walks over to her desk and flips a switch to see Lloyd tied in a chair*

everyone: 0_o

Lloyd:get the dare over with.

Dj:ok you and cole have to sing billy jean by M Jackson

Lloyd:Ok come on cole*grads a mic and starts singing*

4 hours later...

ZBF:*eyes twitching*ok that was terrible.

cole and Lloyd:(

sheamus:move on please.

DJ:ok dare for Kai you have to scream girls rule and boys drool in the mail but were just gonna let you scream that in the mall.

Kai:Er...ok?

ZBF:*poofs kai at the mall*

Kai:Ok here it goes GIRLS RULE AND BOYS DROOL!

Guy:Hey stupid shut up *throws a ball at Kai's face*

kai:Ow That hurt!*whimper*

Dj:Aww you poor baby let me help you *slaps Kai in the face and screams*BE A MAN!

Zane:*chuckles*

cole:Are there any dares for zane?

ZBF:Nope -_- I wonder why?

DJ:next is for jay sheamus could you get him.

sheamus:Sure *grabs jay by the coller and brings him back

Jay:Aaww come on I was in the baby song!

ZBF:Jay I hate you .

DJ:ok jay your dare is everytime you say hooped you get shocked

ZBF:*holds up a taser with a evil smile*

Jay*gulp*

ZBF:Ok next is for Lloyd and his dad ,you guys have to beat up Pythor and the overlord with high tec guns and knifes.

Lloyd:Ok come on dad!

Lord garmadon :*grabs a gun and chases Pythor*

pythor:Help

lloyd:*Chases overlord*

overlord:Aaaaahhhhh!

ZBF:HAHAHAHAHA!

DJ:That super funny and I also have a question for ZBF

ZBF:Ok ask me.

DJ:What was your dare at the start?

ZBF:ummmm...

Kai:Clocks ticking.

ZBF:Ok you know in one of the first chapters I said I was glad I was not the lighting ninja

ZANE:yea

ZBF:well I'm the nature Ninja And the dare was to tell you guys that and kiss zane but theres more.*bright glows around ZBF then goes away to show ZBF Half dog Half Human*

Everyone:0_o

ZBF:Well ok see ya bye *Kisses zane on the lips*

Jay:well we've just been hooped...Dang it

ZBF:*tazes jay while still kissing zane.


	12. Going into minecraft

Hey everyone i know I haven't been uploading stories in a couple days .Its just school and shot put that's keeping me from writing. And I know last t or d post was confusing but that was just because I didn't know how to fit that ZBF part in there so here's another chapter

enjoy

* * *

><p>ZBF:hi guys and welcome back to ninjago truth or dare with the ninjas ,Nya and DJ.<p>

DJ:And this season will be ending very soon because ZBF belongs in other stories like,missing,ninjago shorts,Shark attack and other stories comming dec 24, 2014.

ZBF:Now let's get started...

Kai:No I want to know why the heck our host is half dog and the nature ninja!

ZBF:Shut up:Your not going to find out because this is the last ninjago truth or dare chap.

DJ:And we have one very special dare for all of you ninjas.

Ninjas:(

Nya:)

ZBF:And Nya Too.

Nya:(

Zane:well whats the dare?

DJ:you all have to go into minecraft and fight the ender dragon with only wooden swords and no powers.

Jay and Kai:Cool

Cole:how is that cool or last t or d chapter and we could die!

Jay and Kai:*points at cole and yells*Debye downer!

ZBF:Ok let's just get on with it.*poofs them into minecraft*

Kai:So where is this ender dragon?

ZBF:Umm*points to a huge black dragon coming near them*

Kai:Oh...Run!

ender dragon:Oh no you don't *blast Kai with his fire whatever*

Jay:Oh god wheres Kai?!

ZBF:Back at the lobby tied up.

Zane:why tied up?

ZBF:Because I really just don't like him.

Zane:oh

ZBF:Know are you gonna fight the dragon or die?

Jay:Die!

Cole:Fight!

Zane:...

ZBF:Know let's go beat that...Wheres Nya?

Everyone:*shrugs*

ZBF:*Looks to see Nya in the bushes hiding*.

ZBF:*Looks at the dragon then nods*

Ender dragon:*blasted the bush where Nya was*

ZBF:Two down four more left and we haven't even hit the dragon yet.

Zane: hhmm *walks over to the dragon and stabs it in the chest*

Jay ,cole ZBF:...

zane:*pulls his sword out of the dead dragon*Were done here are we not.

ZBF:Um yea you guys are free to go.*poofs them back to there houses*

DJ:Um ZBF?

ZBF:Yea?

DJ:Where's fluffy you know my huge black ender dragon?

ZBF:...

DJ:*looks at the ender dragon on the ground *FLUFFY!NO!ZBF I'M GONNA KILL YOU!*Runs After ZBF*

ZBF:Ok I hoped you liked this t or d season can't wait to see everyone in stories later on And if you excuse me I'm trying to to die!

DJ:I'm gonna Kill YOU!

ZBF:wait before you do here*gives DJ a big box*

DJ:What is it?

ZBF:Open it

DJ:Ok*opens the box to find a small wolf pup*AAAWWW I love it she's so cute I'ma gonna call her pixal.

ZBF:...NO!

* * *

><p>Hoped you liked this t or d story see y'all later<p>

PS have a great day.


End file.
